The present invention relates to a method for joining a silicon plate to a second plate. In conventional methods, a silicon plate is joined to a second plate by placing the silicon plate on the second plate. When the second plate is made of a specific glass, then, by increasing temperature and applying electric voltages, a bond can be produced between silicon plate 1 and the second plate 2. This process is called anodic bonding. In addition, silicon plates can be bonded to other plates using adhesive processes.